As quantitative data from a wide variety of techniques and levels of investigation become available for a particular nervous systems function, it is both possible and advisable to attempt to assimilate such information into a comprehensive model of the underlying mechanisms and their interactions. This project consists of the development of such models and the necessary analytical and mathematical techniques for their implementation and testing in several areas of intensive experiomental investigation by LNLC members and the scientific community at large. A major collaborative effort with the University of Maryland was initiated this year to develop a comprehensive kinematic model of the cat hindlimb musculature during walking, and to use the intermediate results of applying existing data to such a model to guide the design and conduct of future experiments. The lengths and velocities of all significant hindlimb muscles during walking and other movements can now be obtained noninvasively. In the next year, this model will be extended to account for internal muscle fiber architecture and the effects of sarcomere length and velocity on tension output obtained for various levels of activation of hindlimb muscles. Eventually these various micro- and macroprocesses will be combined to generate a model which accurately reflects the individual characteristics of all the hindlimb muscles, which model will be used to test the validity of general theories and hypothetical principles of motor control. A new project has begun to model neurophysiologically realistic processes whereby a motor control network can formulate an output program to achieve a desired trajectory in a kinematically complex and redundant musculoskeletal system. Efforts in previous years to model the processing of acouostic and electrical stimulation of the auditory nerve have resulted in two publications of models of these processes.